


Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 104

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [4]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Conlang, Inha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 104 of NBC'sEmerald City. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 104 ofEmerald City.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696288





	Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 104

GLINDA  
What are you doing here?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ruash sanan ziur oznis?_


End file.
